25 Christmas Hearts
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: 25 short Christmas pieces for SoraxKairi. Happy Holidays!
1. Baking

A/N: I took up a challenge on LJ for 25 Christmas pieces, and I am writing mine dedicated to SoraxKairi. I decided to post them here so you all can enjoy them too. I hope you will like them! Theme: Cookies

Baking

She had a way of making the most perfect sugar cookies that he could never duplicate, no matter how hard he tried. The boy would follow her handwritten instructions to the letter precisely, but no matter how well they turned out, they could never compare to the ones she made.

It always amused her to no end when he appeared at her doorstep, coated in snow with a pleading look on his face. He could see the way that her bright lavender-blue eyes would sparkle with hilarity before ushering him in out of the cold. After hanging up his coat, he would follow her eagerly into the kitchen where she got to work at once, assembling the ingredients and her tools, then pulling her fiery locks back into a ponytail. He would sit on a stool at the counter, his sky colored orbs watching in fascination as she worked and chatted with him in her usual cheerful manner. As was tradition he would try to sneak a taste of the dough and she would smack at him with a wooden spoon, which he always dodged. But she would then give in, taking a morsel out and presenting it to him with a laugh.

In no time at all the smell of warm sugar would flood the kitchen and she would slide the first tray out and carefully set the cookies on the cooling racks. He would then proceed to frost them- something it seemed was impossible for even him to mess up. After all the cookies were finished, they would take a plate and glasses of milk to the couch to watch a show or the snow falling.

He always savored the first bite, aware of her watching him as he did so. The sweet taste on his tongue was heavenly, and he closed his eyes to savor the moment, hearing her giggle.

"My cookies aren't that good, Sora."

"Course they are," he would tell her. "They're just like you."


	2. Snow War

A/N: Another chapter! I hope that you will leave a review if you like it. It's the only way I'll know if you want me to keep writing! Theme for this one is Snow.

Snow War

"Duck!" 

The redhead dropped with a shriek as a volley of snowballs zoomed toward her. Luckily though she had went down just in time to avoid being struck. "Jeez!" she gasped, raising her head tentatively and scrambling back to the sanctuary of the snow fort. "Thanks, Sora," she whispered breathlessly.

The brunette's cheeks were pink from the cold, a supply of snowballs cradled in the crook of his arm. "No problem," he told her, his eyes snapping and burning with enthusiasm, a grin on his face. "Couldn't let you become the focus of Selphie's target practice now could I?"

She laughed shakily, already getting to work on making more ammunition. "She's got wicked aim. Maybe even better than Tidus!"

"Don't let him hear you say that," he chuckled, peering cautiously over the edge of their fort. "Dang it, where did Riku go?!"

"Chasing Wakka," Kairi informed him, wrinkling her nose. "You know how competitive those two become about snowball fights." She crept over to crouch beside him, a snowball held tightly in each gloved hand. "Who do you think will give in?"

"Hard to say. Wakka's got a great arm, but Riku never looses a battle, even if it's just snowballs." He went silent, his eyes narrowing as a blond in a blue knit cap suddenly poked his head over the snow fort opposite them. "Get him!!"

Rising slightly with him, Kairi began to fling the snowballs in Tidus's direction, shouting taunts gleefully along with Sora. So engrossed were they in attacking him that they didn't notice the brunette girl in her yellow coat until she was right behind them.

"Ha!" she crowed, pelting them with fanatical laughter. "Gotchya!"

"Eek!" Kairi squealed as one of the snowballs hit her in the ear. "Seeelphiiiiee!!"

"Run for it!" Sora cried out, lobbing some of his own icy missiles at Selphie to guard her retreat.

She darted off into the trees, hearing Sora right behind her as they dashed off to avoid the duo that was following them. The brunette grabbed her hand and they ran, laughing helplessly until they found a snow bank to duck behind. They crouched there, holding their breaths despite the giggles that threatened to escape as they listened to Tidus and Selphie's footsteps. The two were speaking, trying to figure out where the pair had hidden and eventually they drifted farther way until everything became silent once more.

"Safe now," Sora told her softly, setting down the snowball he had left.

Kairi sighed, resting her head back against a pine tree as she tried to catch her breath. "That was close. You saved my life," she teased Sora.

He flashed a grin. "Wouldn't be the first time," he remarked, joining her beneath the tree's sheltering branches. "Though I don't know how dangerous snowballs are to your safety."

"Highly dangerous," she told him seriously, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Who knows what they could do to my hair?"

Elbowing her lightly in the ribs, he chuckled. "If I didn't know any better that you were teasing, I would worry about that statement."

Raising an eyebrow, she inquired, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Sora responded innocently, his crystalline blue eyes wide. "Just that I know you aren't one of those soft girly girls always fussing about their appearance."

Smacking him lightly on the head, she laughed. "And if I didn't know YOU any better, you'd be walking home wet!" They chuckled, and Kairi edged slightly closer to the boy for warmth, rubbing her hands together. "Do you think it's safe to go back yet?"

He shrugged slightly. "Dunno. It's possible. Do you want to risk it?"

She shook her head, crimson hair fluttering with the motion. "No, I'd rather not."

"You're suggesting we abandon Riku?"

"He abandoned us first."

"Good point."

Silence fell between them as they stared out at the wintery wonderland. It had begun to snow lightly again, filling in their footprints and coating everything with a new layer, like powdered sugar. A small family of rabbits hopped by, and Kairi felt a smile curl her lips at the sight.

"It's beautiful, huh?" she asked Sora softly as the rabbits began to move out of sight.

"Yeah, beautiful," he answered quietly, but his eyes weren't on the scenery beyond their little sanctuary.

She caught his tone and glanced up at him, her eyes wide. He blushed and glanced away bashfully, studying a loose thread in his mittens. Her own face flushing crimson, she gazed downward too.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Sora shrugged lightly, still intent on the thread. She smiled, edging slightly nearer, resting her head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly with surprise for a moment before relaxing, slipping an arm lightly around her shoulders.

Suddenly snow began to rain down on them, icy cold, the tree shaking behind them. The both uttered sounds of shock and looked up just as with a thick thump, a huge mound of snow crashed down on them. Gasping and spluttering, they struggled to unbury themselves, hearing the laughter of Selphie and Tidus.

"Why you-" Sora managed to get out between chattering teeth, glaring at the two as he helped Kairi out of the snow, brushing the powder from her clothing.

"Sorry, dude," the blond responded merrily, grinning widely. "It's your own fault for sitting under a tree."

Even as Sora shot the other boy a withering look, Kairi sighed, shaking her head as she reached out to sweep some of the snow off of him. "Tidus, you do realize you're going to be whitewashed now?"

"Oh really?" he retorted, smirking as he tossed one of his snowballs in the air and caught it neatly. "In case you didn't realize it, you two don't have any ammo left-"

His words ended in a squawk as an icy ball connected with the side of his head, followed by more rapidly. Squealing Selphie darted off, leaving Tidus to his fate. Riku appeared beside Sora and Kairi, passing the brunette half of his supply of snowballs.

"About time!" Sora exclaimed to his silver haired friend, flinging a ball at the blond across from them.

"Sorry, got held up by Wakka," he responded breathlessly, rapidly throwing missile after missile at Tidus.

"Gah!" Tidus cried out, turning to run after Selphie.

Both Sora and Riku sprang after to follow, Sora calling back to their female friend, "Make us some more snowballs!"

She watched them go, shaking her head even as a tiny smile curled her lips. Boys would be boys after all.


	3. Precious Tree

A/N: I'd like to thank my one reviewer muchly! Thank you tons for letting me know you enjoyed it! As for the rest of you out there. . . you know what you can do to make me happy. :) Theme for this one is Trees.

Precious Tree

"We're lucky this year," Kairi declared, stepping back to admire the tree that Sora and Riku had just managed to set upright in the corner. "A real Christmas tree." 

"Yup," Sora responded, looking pleased with himself as he brushed pine needles from his jacket. "I wasn't going to try and decorate a palm tree again, and those fake trees just aren't the same as a real one."

"Fake ones don't get tree sap all over you though," Riku put in, staring down at his sap cover hands with a sigh, heading toward the kitchen to wash up.

Kairi laughed, heading over to the stack of cardboard boxes, opening the first one and pulling out the lights, starting to work at untangling them. "I don't even want to know how much you paid for that," she told Sora as he plunked down beside her to help. "I know the Martins raise pine trees, but they sell them for so much it almost isn't worth it. Comes from living on an island, I suppose."

"Don't worry about it," the brunette told her cheerfully, his fingers deft and quick as he started unraveling the strings of lights. "This tree didn't cost us a cent!"

Startled, Kairi looked up at him, her violet eyes puzzled. "Nothing?" she repeated, confused. "Did you find it somewhere? I hope you didn't chop it down- you know the mayor put a ban against that!"

"Course not!" Sora said quickly, almost too quickly, and the redhead narrowed her eyes. He was hiding something.

Fortunately, Sora was spared an interrogation by Riku's return. Being the tallest, it was his duty to wrap the lights around the branches so the two hurried to finish with them. While he began arranging them on the dark green needles, Kairi started ironing the tree skirt and Sora pulled the boxes of ornaments out. After Riku had finished with the lights, he picked up the strands of silver tinsel and paper chain links they had made together as children. Once he had finished, the three of them dived into the boxes, pulling out the colored glass balls, the candy canes, and all the ornaments they had collected over the years.

"Hey, look at this one."

Kairi glanced up and nearly laughed out loud at the sight of the glittery orange blob attached to a paper clip fashioned into a hook held in Riku's hand. "Oh dear," she responded, trying her hardest not to laugh. "You made that, didn't you Sora?"

The brunette turned away from the tree and caught sight of the blob. He groaned, slapping a palm to his head. "Why didn't that blasted thing get crushed?"

"Aw, c'mon Sora," Kairi teased, taking the blob from Riku's palm. "I think it's cute. It has. . . character!" She moved to the tree and hung it with a flourish in the front, much to Sora's dismay.

"It's wretched," he grumbled. "I made it in third grade. Just let me crush it, please?"

Chuckling, Riku draped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "No way," he said. "Its part of our history, you know that. It's going to be around for a long, long, LONG time. Your kids will see that blob!"

"Great," the spiky haired boy said with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm. Kairi made a mental note to keep a close eye on the blob ornament to make sure Sora didn't live up to his threat.

Soon the tree sparkled in the dusk, lights shining and ornaments glowing with borrowed radiance. There was only one thing left: the star. Kairi removed it carefully from its box, unwrapping the yards of Kleenex used to cushion and protect it through its long months of storage. Soon she had it unveiled in all its silver and gold glory, shining already.

"Alright, who's turn is it to put the star up?"

The boys glanced at each other. "You did it last year," Riku told the shorter boy.

"Yeah, I did," Sora responded, nodding. "And I think you did it the year before, right?"

"Right." The silver haired boy turned to the slim fire haired girl. "That makes it your turn, Kai."

Flashing a brilliant smile, she nodded and stepped up on the stool, stretching to reach the top of the tree. Yet she was nowhere near close enough. Frowning, she gripped the tree tightly with one hand, rising up on her toes to gain a few more inches. Beneath her the stool wobbled and she felt her body swaying, loosing her balance.

In a flash though, a pair of warm hands were around her waist, steadying her. Startled, she hurriedly slipped the star into place and reached down blindly, slightly dizzy. A hand released her only to grasp her fingers, helping her down to the ground. Blinking, her violet eyes met with orbs of pure sky blue, slightly concerned.

"You okay?"

She smiled faintly, managing a nod. "Yes. Thanks."

Sora rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, his eyes darting away sheepishly. "Sure thing."

Shakily Kairi sat down, aware of Riku's knowing grin flashed in her direction. Glaring at him, her cheeks tinged red, she asked, "So, where did you two get the tree?"

Aqua green eyes flashed to sapphire and the boys stared at each other, clearly unsure of what to say. In a flash, Riku had grabbed the empty boxes and rushed off, clearly on his way to return them to the shed.

"Traitor," Sora muttered before turning to meet Kairi's expectant gaze. "Kairi. . . we didn't do anything illegal to get it."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

He sighed, and gave in, his voice hesitant. "We didn't get it anywhere on the islands," he said slowly.

For a moment she didn't understand. Then realization gripped her and her eyes widened. "You didn't! You know that Malificent is still out there looking for revenge! What if she had caught you?!"

The boy flinched, looking even more shamefaced than before. "Look, this is why we didn't tell you Kairi! Besides, it isn't anything me and Riku can't handle together. It's no big deal."

"You went to Halloween Town just to get a tree?!" 

"Technically Christmas Town," he corrected her.

She threw her hands up in the air in disgust. "Honestly Sora! Why did you risk your life just to get a tree?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess because you talked about having a real tree so much. I knew you really wanted one this year, with us all back together again." Giving her a tiny smile, he sighed. "I got it for you."

All her anger drained away, and she could only stare at him until he dropped his head and kicked at the ground, apparently bracing himself for her wrath. Shaking her head she stepped nearer to him, slipping her arms around his waist.

"You dope," she sighed, rubbing her cheek against his affectionately before letting go and turning to stare at the tree, wiping at her eyes.

Sora took this as a sign that he was forgiven.


	4. Frozen Pictures

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewer! I'm glad you are enjoying them! Here's another! Don't forget to review everyone! I know more of you are reading than reviewing. . . remember, I can see how many hits I get! Heehee. Theme for this one is Frost.

Frozen Pictures

Warm breath ghosted across the frosted glass, and the delicate ice crystals began to melt. A small squeak of dismay from his companion made the small boy glance over at her.

"What?"

"You're melting my art!"

Confused, he pulled away from the window to see more clearly where she was pointing. At first he saw only delicate lines and random patterns in the frost but then he began to piece them together into recognizable images. A tiny dog, mouth open in a silent bark chased a little bird toward a tree while a female figure stood in front of a little house watching the scene.

Startled and delighted at the same time, he pulled back even further, not wanting to destroy the picture with his warmth. "Sorry, Kairi. How did you make them?"

The red haired girl held up a long thin piece of wood she'd been using. "Like this. You can also use thimbles and just make things out of circles." She slid down from the couch, pressing a thimble into his hand, holding one of her own. "Come on. I'll show you!"

He allowed her to take his hand and lead him to a fresh window with a fine sheen of thin ice across it. The pair knelt on stools, reaching up to press their thimbles carefully to the glass. Never being much one for art, Sora kept things simple, crafting first a snowman, then a rolly polly cat like the one that always came around his house. Glancing over, he was delighted to see that Kairi had made an igloo and was working on a fat little Eskimo all bundled up against the cold. Their eyes met and the pair giggled before turning back to their pictures.

"What are you two doing to my windows?" Startled, the children looked up at Sora's mother who was watching them, her hands on her hips. When neither answered for a moment, she squinted at the crystallized surface, leaning closer. "You're making circles?"

Sora grabbed his mother's hand, pulling her back. "Careful, Mommy," he told her. "You'll melt me and Kairi's art!"


	5. Chilled

A/N: Two in one day! Feel special! A little change of pace, I did something more angsty. Forgive me! Theme for this one is Chill.

Chilled

"It doesn't feel like Christmas without Riku, huh?" 

Selphie's soft voice brought Kairi out of her silent mussing and she glanced over at the other girl with a sad smile. "No, it doesn't. We always spent Christmas together. All three of us."

"Three?" Selphie's green eyes were flooded with gentle confusion, her head tipped slightly to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," the other girl responded quietly, burying her hands deeper into her lavender coat pockets as the chilly wind around them picked up. "Just a mistake."

The shorter brunette placed her gloved hand lightly on Kairi's arm. "You really do miss him, don't you? You two were always so close."

"Mm." Her blue-violet eyes were downcast, staring at the frosted ground as they walked along.

Selphie's concern deepened, but as they had reached her house, she bid Kairi goodbye, watching until the slender redhead vanished out of sight.

------

She hadn't meant to behave so distantly with Selphie, but for some reason she didn't feel comfortable discussing what was truly troubling her. Particularly since the hyper brunette did not seem to remember the other boy.

The icy wind knifed through her hair, raising a chill on the back of her neck, causing her to pull her knit cap down farther and to pull her collar up. Usually it didn't become so bitter cold on their islands, but this year's winter had been unusually harsh. There was even talk that they might get a decent snowfall this year. Kairi wondered if it had anything to do with both of her male friends' disappearance.

The crunch of gravel soon gave way to sand and she raised her head, staring out across the gray water to the small island in the distance. Her breath was coming out in puffs of fog before her eyes, and she realized with a start that her heart was racing oddly.

Blinking, she sank to a crouch, her eyes fixed on the play island beginning to speak in a low voice. "We were all there, the three of us were together. I remember we would make shell ornaments for the trees. You two would get so competitive over who could find the most shells- well, actually you two would compete over everything."

Laughing shakily, she scooped up a handful of sand, letting it trickle between her fingers. "But we always had so much fun together at Christmas singing carols, making paper chains and popcorn strings, setting up the decorations, making cookies- you and Riku were so bad about stealing dough! I remember how excited we would get on Christmas Eve, you most of all. The fights you and Riku used to get into over whether or not Santa Clause was real! Do you remember too? I had to break up the fights all the time. You were always more sensitive, and when you were little you would cry when Riku said those things, but I thought it was the sweetest thing ever. And then the three of us would spend the night together, and on Christmas morning. . ."

Kairi didn't realize she was crying until the wind froze the warm moisture on her face. "But I can't remember your name or your face and I don't know why." Squeezing her eyes shut, she rested her forehead against her palm, letting the tears trickle freely. "I feel so horrible for it, especially now at Christmas time!"

She wept, huddled there on the beach until the chill sank deep into her body and dusk began to fall. Rising stiffly, she stared at the island, her heart aching. "I won't go back," she said quietly. "I won't go back there until I remember your name. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to find you again." She closed her eyes momentarily, her tear stained face turning upward as she pulled off her hat. "Merry Christmas, wherever you are."

Turning she began to walk home in the gathering twilight, tiny pearls of moisture glittering on her eyelashes, crimson hair fluttering free.

----

In a frosty, dark basement, a boy sleeping in a pod stirred fitfully, his face creasing as if plagued by nightmares. His lips formed mumbled words, hands clenching slightly.

A slim pale fingered hand touched the opaque surface that separated them, violet-blue eyes peering in at his slumbering face. "Shh," she soothed, voice frail and quiet in the darkness. Beneath her fingers, the crystalline pod was chilled, colder than ice. She took her hand away, stepping back slightly.

"It's alright, Sora. Kairi wishes you a Merry Christmas."

The boy's hands relaxed, and his face smoothed slightly as his sleep returned to normal oblivion. Sighing softly, Namine rubbed her pale arms for warmth, turning to walk up the stairs to escape the chill. She was determined to see that next Christmas that Kairi and Sora would be back together.


	6. Chocolate Calendar

A/N: Yay! A new one! I want to thank those of you who reviewed- I really and truly do appreciate it! Hugs and chocolate to you all! Theme for this one is Advent Calendar.

Chocolate Calendar

"You know, this idea isn't going to work."

Kairi turned from her new purchase to glare at Riku. "What do you mean it won't work?" she demanded, holding the parcel close to her chest as they walked out of the store. "It's not like it's a remote controlled airplane or something. It's a calendar. See, you open the little flap every day, and you get a little chocolate in the shape of something Christmasy. We'll each take turns doing it and eating the treat. What's complicated about that?"

The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Sora likes chocolate."

She paused mid-stride and bit her lip. She hadn't thought of that. "Well. . .I'm sure it will be okay," she declared cheerfully. "He's not some savage; Sora knows how to behave himself after all."

Riku shook his head. "It won't last a day," he told her.

Unfortunately, he was right. At least, partially. Receiving a rather cryptic phone call from her brunette friend two day later, she went over to his house where he greeted her glumly, the empty advent calendar in one hand.

"Oh Sora," she groaned, placing a hand to her head.

"I know, I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry! It was just. . . I couldn't resist with it sitting there, knowing there was all that chocolate waiting to be eaten. . ." He blinked, shaking his head. "Go ahead, yell at me."

Kairi gazed at him for a long moment, then went to the closet and took out his coat. "Put it on and come with me."

Sora took it, even more startled. "You aren't angry with me?" he asked hopefully, shrugging his coat on and zipping it up.

"Not really. I should have known better than to leave a sugary temptation here alone with you. Now, come with me so we can fix this."

"Fix it how?" he inquired, mystified.

Smiling, the crimson haired girl took his hand, pulling him off toward the town shopping center. "We're going to get another calendar."

"But Kai-" he began, but she reached up, placing a finger against his lips.

"This time, we're going to get the calendar with little charms inside," she told him, flashing him her dazzling grin. "I don't think we'll have to worry about you eating that one!"


	7. Raspberry Chocolate

A/N: So sorry for the delay in getting this one out, but yesterday was just blah for me. But I'm working really hard, and I will do everything I can to get these done! Many thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the best! Theme for this one is Hot Chocolate.

Raspberry Chocolate

In a flash of crimson, pink, and purple, Kairi glided across the ice to the benches, sitting down with a thump, an exhausted laugh escaping her lips. Leaning down she loosened the laces on her ice skates, before sitting back against the bench with a relieved sigh. She loved ice-skating, but it was just so exhausting.

Violet-blue eyes fluttered open and she gazed out across the skating rink. It seemed that all of the town was out that night, at least all the young teenagers. Selphie fluttered by, hand in hand with Tidus, and both waved at her cheerfully. Chuckling, Kairi returned the gesture, hiding a smirk as Wakka glided up silently behind them to stuff a snowball down the blond's shirt. Sora and Riku flashed past as well, being their usual competitive selves with a race around the rink.

Kairi shook her head, a smile on her lips as she closed her eyes once more, humming along with the traditional carols that were playing out of the loud speakers. Christmas was only two weeks away, and she was still pondering on gift giving ideas. She shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her body through her pink and purple jacket. The awareness of another presence made her open her eyes just as a cheery voice spoke to her.

"Hot chocolate?"

Taking the steaming Styrofoam cup the brunette boy offered her, she scooted over to make room, allowing him to plop down beside her. "Thank you," she said gratefully, sipping the chocolate liquid topped with whipped cream. There was a hint of raspberry and her smile widened, eyes sparkling.

Sora noticed this and grinned. "I figured you'd like the raspberry hot chocolate instead of just the plain."

"You thought right," she told him with a grin. "Where's Riku?"

"Off flirting with some blond," he told her, taking a swig of his own drink. "You know how he is."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Not upset that he ditched you, are you?"

He flashed a grin. "Naw," he assured her. "It's good that he's actually taken an interest in a girl."

"You mean a girl besides me?"

Sora flushed crimson, staring down into his cup. "Well, uh- that is-"

Her laughter cut him off and she leaned against him. "I'm teasing, Sora." Nuzzling closer, she sighed. "I'm happy for him."

His arm slid cautiously around her waist, watching as she took another sip of the steaming hot chocolate. Sora's nose filled with the scent of chocolate and raspberry, somehow reminding him of the slender redhead in his arms. "Yeah," found himself replying, resting his cheek against her silken hair. "Me too."


End file.
